Beatrice Aren
' Beatrice Aren' was created by Liam the Big, for use with the Aren family. The Aren Curse The Aren Curse is something every Aren has. An Aren may have one, or even two curses. It is uncertain how many curses an Aren can actually have. Beatrice was cursed with a single curse: *Madness: Her entire life, she has spent fighting with bouts of extreme madness. It drove her to murder her husband, her son, and curse her grandson, Felix , with a powerful curse. Personality Beatrice can only be judged on her true personality when she isn't having a psychotic episode. True Beatrice: She is a very sweet, and generally kind person. She enjoys jokes and rarely shows an emotion other than happiness. She loves her family, and sincerly regrets the things she does during a bout of madness. She wishes she could go back, hold Felix in her arms, love her son Malcolm. When her face twitches, she is about to change emotions completly. Crazed Beatrice: She finds the pain of others pleasurable. Wicked thoughts enter her mind, and she often wonders why humans live, that they are but insects to be crushed under her boot. She cares not what she does, as the world itself is a usless ball of horrid life. As far as she is concerned, someone needs to put these maggots out of their misery, why not Beatrice? History Birth of Madness Beatrice was born in Aspera Tower, being Ignitus' first child. Her uncle, Faust, Was less than happy as his brother had born an Aren woman and he only had a son. By the age of twelve, she had already shown signs of her madnesss. From screaming in the dead of night about nonsense, to suddenly twitching and stabbing a maid to death, Beatrice was a crazy woman. At the age of sixteen, she had a near mastery of the elemental magicks. This was due to extensive training beginning at a very young age. One day, while in Falador getting something for her father, a strange man aproached her, a wicked smile on his face. The man grabbed her, dragging her down a side alley. She struggled and squirmed, but the man was stronger than her. He used a knife, cutting her shirt open, holding it to her throat. As a tear went down her face, he would whisper "Say a word...and I'll kill you." She remained quiet, scared for her own life. As he touched her, her face twitched, and her head tilted. The guards spent days cleaning up the mess she made of the man's insides. Adulthood As she grew into her adulthood, she used her feminine side to get whatever it was she wanted. Along with her quick mastery of magic, she was a twisted woman, who would just as quickly kill you as she would lie with you. As her father went mad, she grew distant, slightly ashamed of him. She even went to the degree of marrying a farmer in Varrock, abandoning her name for his. Although her lack of using magic had placed her bouts of madness farther apart, now they were positively ghastly when they occured. Such as one time, on a seemingly normal day, as she escorted her grandson, Felix Aren (who was only four at the time) into the city to pick up some groceries. A man approached the two, seemingly harmless was this poor beggar. "Spare a coin, for Saradomin's sake?" The man held a hand out to the two. Beatrice smiled, preparing to give the poor man a coin. As she raised the coin out of her pocket, her face twitched, and she blinked rapidly for a moment. In an instant, she jammed the coin in the beggar's forehead, and pushed it in with a giant wind surge. The man's head exploded, brain matter and bits of skull splattering across the ground. Felix was too young to remember, but the guards did not know who did it, and Beatrice was no where to be found when the body was found. By the time her grandson was six, there were roughly 50 deaths on Beatrice's hands, yet no evidence led to her. She was distraught, her madness growing to be more and more of a problem. She worried for her family, her friends, and even herself at times. Her son Levito Abilities Beatrice, like all Arens, is highly versed in the arcane arts. The Elements Beatrice has a near mastery of the elemental magicks, favoring fire and air, but still capable in the other two. She has been known to burn people alive, tear them apart with wind, drown a man in the desert, or crush people with boulders. The Ancient Spells Beatrice was versed in shadow, smoke, and ice magic. She prefers shadow, as it is very useful to her. Other Other than her mastery of the arcane, beatrice is also very seductive. That along with her beauty means she can seduce a man, only to tear him to ribbons. She is dangerous, one should never let their guard down, even for this pretty face. Category:Aren Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Evil Category:Cursed Category:Deceased Category:Female